


Shattered and Sweet

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps this was always the middle ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered and Sweet

Dean demands a promise, just one.

His hand catches Lucifer's wrist, human bones and muscle and blood against the power of his own borrowed skin and the moment catches and holds on that tension. Even Castiel is holding his breath, holding Dean's name behind his teeth.

"Don't hurt him," Dean says fiercely, always so fierce this bright boy, and there's a promise there. That he'll keep protecting Sam, protecting them all until he has nothing left, until he's burned himself hollow and there's nothing but a soul bright with protective rage and fire. It's no wonder Castiel has found himself drawn there like a moth to a flame. It's no wonder he tries to hold the fragile bones of him in his hands.

Lucifer nods, because that's a promise he would have given, that he's already given, to Sam.

"The angel is yours to worship, he's already told you he's yours. If you want to be appropriately worshipful perhaps you should be on your knees," Lucifer tells him. It's nothing more than a suggestion, layered over with an amused sort of daring. To see if Dean will do as he's bid, to test his willingness to be led.

Dean looks, for all the world, like he wants to do just that.

Whatever shows in Castiel's face, whatever quiet honesty the elder Winchester finds there, does make him sink to his knees, eyes still fixed upon the face of his angel.

Castiel stares down at him like he has not a clue what to do with him, hands loose at his side, expression lost somewhere. As if he honestly doesn't know where flesh always leads flesh.

Lucifer moves on silent feet behind him, hands drawing his coat free from his shoulders. He leans close, adds his weight and his warmth to hold Castiel where he stands.

"You have him on his knees brother," he murmurs against Castiel's skin. "He's not a marble statue to be adored, he's flesh and blood to be bruised and warmed and ruined."

Castiel takes a breath at his words but says nothing.

Lucifer threads his fingers through Castiel's, lifts their joined hands and lets Castiel's fingers find the hard beautiful curve of Dean's jaw, lets his thumb drag over the wet, half open warmth of his mouth, breath flaring over their fingers.

Then Lucifer lets him go, leaves him to touch on his own while he drags at the narrow rough material of his tie, to slip the jacket down his arms and Castiel stops touching just long enough to let it fall.

Lucifer finds the fragile join of cloth and metal at his waist next, leaves Castiel's pants loose and open enough to slide over his hips.

Dean makes a noise, like he wants, like this is all he demands from the world.

After demanding so much.

"I chose the world this time, I chose the world and Sam, and you, and my beautiful brother," Lucifer says quietly, thumb pushing against the wet curve of Dean's lower lip, pulling his mouth open. "If you love him, then worship him."

Sam hitches a breath, face pressed into Lucifer's neck, he can feel the warmth of him behind him, the way he breathes into him, mouth open on his skin. Lucifer reaches a hand back, finds the tangle of his hair, tightens it there until Sam makes a noise, soft, shivery.

  
~~~~

  
The floor is hard under Sam's left hip, knee burning against the carpet on every solid push.

Castiel is as wrecked beside him, breathing into Sam's hair, one hand scratching at the carpet while Dean pushes his knee higher, makes his body shake in one obscene tremble after another. Sam would feel guilty about how much he wanted if it wasn't so beautiful in its blasphemy. The slow dragged out, almost forceful fall from grace that leaves Castiel making hard noises of pleasure.

"Is it a sin do you think?" Lucifer's voice is a rush against Sam's cheek. "To break him open and share his sweetness among us all."

Sam groans when Lucifer's next thrust drives all the words, all the air from him.

"You're broken too," he manages, which is just honesty and need.

"I was broken open a long time ago," Lucifer says quietly and Sam's hand falls, flails, grabs for the firm bare edge of Lucifer's hip. He encourages him into something harder, to bruise in ever deeper pushes.

Sam sees the moment Castiel breaks, eyes sliding shut, mouth loose and stunned, every breath shaking out of him. His hands lift, almost against their will, to find somewhere to brace themselves, somewhere to push again.

Their hands tangle, wordless in the middle of the floor, Sam's hands feeling fragile under the smaller but much stronger fingers of a breathless angel.

Castiel's noises are soft now, stunned and lost.

Sam reaches out, finds the soft open redness of his mouth with his own, breathes into him.

He wonders if this is right, if this is what should be.

Dean's hand tangles in Castiel's hair, holding him there. Murmuring wordless things into the angel's ear that leave him trembling.

Lucifer makes a quiet noise of approval, finds Sam's hand, pushes it down between them until Sam's touching the hard, too-hot curve of Castiel and the angel is groaning into his mouth.

  
~~~~

  
Dean is ruined deep enough that it doesn't matter, that it leaves him groaning pained acceptance rather than protest when Lucifer slides deep. He's barely slick and too hot, heavy draped over his back. Dean rolls his head on the floor just enough so he can see his brother, bent between Castiel's thighs; the angels' smooth fine hands are tangled obscenely in Sam's hair. The low needy noises of encouragement, of lust are familiar enough to make Dean ache. Though he doesn’t even know for sure what he aches for.

Lucifer is rougher than Castiel, though it's born of lust rather than uncertainty and inexperience.

Maybe they're all ruined.

But at least they're ruined together.

  



End file.
